Death Meet Them
by arumatarizu
Summary: Akashi - ingin mengambil sesuatu di ruang klubnya. ketika ia membuka pintu, matanya membesar. tak akan pernah percaya apa yang terjadi. Kuroko telah terbunuh menggunakan benda yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti kehadirannya. gak bisa bikin sumarry - -


"Aku akan pergi ke ruang klub sebentar. Aku akan pulang sendiri jadi kalian silahkan pulang duluan."

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu meyakinkan para teman-temannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Si Pemuda merah itu ingin mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang tertinggal di ruang klub.

Sesaat setelah teman-temannya menyetujui bahwa mereka akan pulang lebih dulu tanpa Kapten bersurai merahnya, si Pemuda merah berjalan di koridor sekolah tersebut. Di ujung koridor, ia berjalan belok ke kanan. Lalu menemukan pintu ruang klub mereka.

Si Pemuda Merah benar-benar tidak menyangka, ruang klubnya akan menjadi berantakan – penuh darah dan juga, ia menemukan sesosok orang yang ia kenal.

Pemain Keenam mereka – Kuroko Tetsuya, berlumuran darah dan tergeletak di lantai ruang klub yang ternodai oleh darahnya itu. Bahkan rambut sewarna langitnya sudah ternodai oleh darah.

"apa-apaan… ini?"

Death Meet Them

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Aruma

WARN : OOC, Typo, Alur terlalu cepat, tidak jelas, perubahan gaya penulisan secara tiba-tiba, Chara Death. Cerita murni dari Author. Jika ada kesamaan pada cerita, hanya kebetulan belaka.

Genre : Mystery

Pagi ini, kelima pemain Generasi Keajaiban dan Momoi berada di rumah Duka. Bisa dilihat mereka menunjukkan wajah sangat terpukul, dan kehilangan. Mengingat Kuroko yang memang sangat meninggalkan kesan yang mengesankan dalam hati mereka. Terutama Momoi yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di halaman rumah keluarga Kuroko – mengamati kolam ikan koi milik keluarga Kuroko. Gadis itu sangat tertekan atas kematian orang yang dicintainya.

Akashi bahkan masih tidak menyangka bahwa yang tertidur dibalik peti mati itu adalah rekan satu timnya. Dia masih heran, juga bingung. Bagaimana bisa pembunuh masuk ke ruang klub mereka?

"Shintarou. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Pemuda hijau itu menyetujui ajakan Akashi. Ia mengikuti Akashi untuk keluar rumah menuju halaman keluarga Kuroko. Mereka berhenti di dekat gerbang rumah keluarga Kuroko.

" Kapan kau terakhir melihat Tetsuya?"

Midorima terlihat merengut setelah mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Ia membenarkan kacamata yang ia pakai, seperti biasa.

"di lapangan indoor sekitar pukul 5 sore."

Pukul 5 Sore? Akashi menemukan Kuroko berlumuran darah sekitar pukul 5.30 saat melihat jam dinding pada ruang klub. Pada saat pukul 5 sore, Akashi sedang ada urusan dengan Pembina klub Basket. Jadi Kuroko melakukan apa saja saatu 30 menit sebelum ia dibunuh di ruang klub?

Akashi memang memutar otak untuk memikirkan apa yang Kuroko lakukan sebelum ia terbunuh dan memikirkan siapa pelakunya. Jika diingat kembali, Akashi yakin betul disana sudah sepi tidak ada orang. Dan perasaannya berkata benar. _Ya, karena dia selalu benar._

"Kasus ini sedang ditangani polisi, jadi kita hanya akan menunggu hasilnya."

Akashi merasa sedikit tidak rela jika hanya diam menunggu hasil penyelidikan polisi. Dia harus ikut serta untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Kenapa Kuroko dibunuh, kenapa waktunya saat sore hari, dan siapa pelaku sebenarnya.

Akashi tidak menggubris perkataan Midorima. Ia langsung berjalan ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara.

Jujur saja, Akashi belum merelakan kematian rekannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan merelakan kematiannya jika memang itu kesalahan dia sendiri dan setidaknya ia meninggalkan jejak kalau dia sudah tidak akan hidup lama di bumi. Tapi kalau itu kesalahan orang lain yang membunuhnya, mungkin saja Akashi tidak akan segan-segan menembus jantung si pembunuh dengan guntingnya. _Saking kesalnya_.

Ponsel Akashi bergetar, seseorang menelefon Akashi. Kali ini nomer tidak dikenal. Mau tak mau , ia juga tidak ingin diganggu lagi , ia mengangkatnya.

' _Kalian akan mati. Mati. Mati. Mati….'_

"hey. Siapa ini? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jangan jangan…."

' _Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati. Mati…..'_

"Seseorang yang menelefonku tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau?!"

' _Kalian akan tahu akibatnya! Hati yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan….. Mati. Mati. Mati.'_

" Siapapun yang berbicara disini, kau pasti orang yang membunuh Tetsuya. Katakan dimana kau berada. Sekarang."

_' Aku bisa ada dimanapun.. Bahkan aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang... — '_

Sambungan telefon itu terputus sebelum si penelefon melanjutkan kata-katanya. Akashi merasa ia telah diremehkan ( bahkan disaat gentingpun, dia akan mengutamakan harga diri). Akashi langsung tancap gas ke sekolahnya.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolahnya. Terdapat banyak polisi maupun wartawan dari beberapa stasiun tv. Mau dilihat dari manapun, pasti ia akan kesulitan saat ia mengatakan ingin ke olah TKP kepada Polisi yang sedang bertugas.

Daripada ia melewati jalan utama, Akashi mengambil jalan memutar lewat kantin. Ia berjalan di jalan samping bangunan, lurus — di ujung jalan ada tikungan berbelok ke arah kanan, dan ia menemukan kantin. Kemudian ia berjalan lurus dari ujung kantin ke ujung kantin yang lain. Ia bertemu dengan pertigaan — mengambil jalan ke koridor, atau menuju ke lapangan luar. Ia mengambil jalan ke koridor, menemukan pintu ruang klubnya yang ternyata sudah ditinggalkan para polisi.

Ia sempat kesulitan saat melewati garis pembatas Polisi bertuliskan ' keep out ' itu. Masih terlihat bercak darah dan tercium bau anyir darah. Ia akan melihat , barang apa saja yang tertinggal di olah TKP seperti ini.

Ia berjalan menuju pusat darah. Samar-samar, namun mata emperornya bekerja baik disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia menemukan sebuah buku catatan yang familiar dimatanya, berada di tong sampah. Dan sebuah pisau dengan bercak darah. Tong sampah itu memang agak tidak terlihat karena terlalu kecil. Akashi hanya menyeringai saat menemukan dua barang di olah TKP.

" Polisi tidak secerdik yang aku ketahui."

Ya, memang mereka tidak secerdik dia. Karena hanya dia pemilik _emperor eye_.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik lalu, ia sudah duduk di jok mobil miliknya — tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia pergi ke tempat kejadian. Ia menghela nafasnya — dan membuka buku catatan kecil familiarnya itu. Buku itu milik Kuroko.

Langsung ke hari kejadian, ia membaca apa yang Kuroko lakukan di hari kejadian.

15.30

_Selesai latihan. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar._

16.00

_Semua orang masih menikmati istirahatnya. Aku pergi ke perpustakaan karena hari ini adalah jadwal aku menjaga perpustakaan._

16.25

_Aku baru kembali ke lapangan, dan akan latihan lagi._

17.00

_Aku akan berganti baju dan menunggu Akashi-kun selesai urusan dengan pelatih._

17.15

_Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi, bermata merah menyala. Seperti bukan yang sebenarnya dia, tapi dia bertingkah aneh. Membawa pisau._

Hening.

_'Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi, bermata merah menyala. Seperti bukan dia'_

Yang muncul di pemikiran Akashi adalah seorang pria yang tinggi bermata merah menyala, yang mungkin mabuk membawa pisau dan melampiaskannya pada Kuroko.

Akashi kurang yakin dengan hipotesanya. Tidak mungkin pria mabuk pada sore hari. Kalau dia begitu, maka dia tidak tahu aturan minum bir.

Selanjutnya, ia melihat pisau yang dipakai untuk menikam Kuroko dengan teliti di setiap sisi. Matanya membulat seketika saat menemukan ukiran ' _St. Rouri_ ' yang setahunya, belati itu benar-benar sudah dimusiumkan atau ini hanya tiruan saja?

Tidak — Akashi menganalisis, Pisau itu bukan tiruan. _' Tidak ada yang bisa membuat belati tersebut, kecuali pemiliknya '_ namun Akashi yakin betul bahwa pisau itu sudah terkenal berabad-abad. Ia juga yakin betul kalau pemiliknya sudah pasti meninggal.

Ia merasakan ada yang janggal di sekitarnya. Pemilik pisau itu sudah meninggal berabad-abad lalu. Untuk apa ia membunuh seseorang yang jelas tidak pernah bersalah atau melakukan apapun terhadap si pemilik belati? Akashi yakin betul, dan ia benar. — karena _dia selalu benar_.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini Midorima yang menghubunginya.

_' Ada dimana kau? sudah mau dimakamkan. Ayolah, ini rekan kita._'

" Iya, aku tahu, Shintarou. Jadi hentikan menggunakan kata ' ayolah ' . Kau bukan ayahku. Baik aku akan kesana."

Dengan hati penuh keheranan karena pisau tersebut, ia pun tancap gas ke pemakaman. Tanpa diketahui awak media atau polisi yang bertugas di sekolahnya.

Sejauh Akashi hidup sebagai seorang emperor, ia tidak pernah — sama sekali tidak dan tidak mau mengetahui tentang hal mistik yang bahkan terjadi di sekitarnya — atau pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang tidak mau mengetahui, atau lebih tepat tidak mau mempedulikan rumor mistik tentang roh jahat atau apapun. Baginya — _Tuhan itu ada dan hanya satu. Jadi aku hanya perlu percaya pada-Nya_.

Beberapa menit kemudian , Akashi turun dan meninggalkan barang yang tadi ia temui di laci dasbor mobilnya. Saat turun dari mobilnya, ia melihat Midorima yang menunggunya di tempat parkir.

" Dari mana?"

Sekejap Akashi tidak menggubris pertanyaan yang diajukan Midorima tersebut. Ia berjalan cepat ke tempat pemakaman Kuroko, diikuti Midorima yang masih menunggu jawaban Akashi.

" Bukan urusanmu."

Sejujurnya Midorima merasa terganggu dengan jawaban Akashi yang tadi. Midorima hanya kembali merengut dan menghela nafasnya.

" Setidaknya kau menceritakan apa yang baru kau lakukan, jika itu berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Dia juga rekanku, kau jangan egois seperti ini."

Sekali lagi Akashi tidak menanggapi perkataan Midorima. Ia berjalan terus sampai ke pemakamannya. Disana ia melihat beberapa orang menyaksikan pemakaman Kuroko. Dan ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat terpukul — Momoi. Ia hanya melamun tanpa memberikan salam selamat tinggal pada Kuroko. Sebenarnya Akashi iba dengan Momoi, namun apa daya? Toh dia masih punya Daiki.

Bisa dilihat, Murasakibara yang biasanya membawa snacknya — kini ia tidak membawanya. Matanya terlihat sangat sayu, seakan masih tidak percaya yang ada di liang lahat itu adalah Kuroko.

Lain Murasakibara, lain Kise. Wajah senyum merekahnya memang tidak menghilang, tapi kesedihan yang sangat melekat dihatinya membuat air matanya selalu mengalir . Semua anggota tim memang sangat kehilangan Kuroko — apalagi setelah ia mati dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan.

Midorima seperti biasa memasang wajah yang standar. Walaupun kilatan matanya menyatakan ia sangat terpukul dengan kepergian Kuroko. Namun sifat tsundere nya juga akan berlaku di situasi dan kondisi seperti apapun.

Melihat Aomine , ia memang sangat sedih dan tidak bisa memaafkan si pembunuh keji itu. Tetapi ia punya tugas untuk menenangkan Momoi yang sangat tertekan — bahkan dirinya sendiri juga sama tertekan.

Melihat semua rekan nya yang larut dalam kesedihan, dalam hatinya Akashi berjanji. _Aku akan menjadikan si pembunuh tenang di alamnya._

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman Akashi, sendirian berada di rumah. Sudah 5 hari sejak kematian Kuroko, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut, ia tidak mau repot-repot menambah beban pikiran.

Ponselnya bergetar – Kise menelefonnya pagi ini. Akashi berdecak kesal, berfikir _kenapa mesti Ryouta yang mengawali pagi yang sunyi seperti ini?_

'_Akashicchi! A-AH! S-s-seseorang datang ke rumahku , bermata merah menyala membawa pisau! Aku sendirian dirumah, Akashicchi! Dia-'_

Belum selesai Kise berbicara, sambungannya terputus. Kali ini ia langsung meraih kunci mobil dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Terus terang, firasat buruk tersebut makin menghantui pikiran Akashi. Dengan terburu-buru, ia menyetir mobilnya menuju rumah Kise, berharap ia belum terlambat.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungi rekannya, karena dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa. Beruntungnya Akashi bertemu dengan Aomine yang tengah sendirian berjalan di perempatan kota. Langsung saja Akashi menyuruh Aomine masuk mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah Kise secepatnya.

" Ada apa? "

" Ryouta dalam bahaya. Tadi ia menghubungiku, berkata ada seseorang yang aneh masuk rumahnya dan membawa pisau."

Aomine membesarkan matanya – kaget. " B-bagaimana bisa?"

" Daiki. Jangan bertanya yang tidak aku mengerti jawabannya."

Sekali-kali Akashi melanggar lampu lalu lintas yang terlalu lama ditengah kota yang macet tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi yang sudah berbekal gunting di kantung jaketnya, serta Aomine turun dari mobil, memasuki rumah Kise.

Akashi membuka pintu rumah Kise yang tidak terkunci – melihat ke dalamnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dalam genggaman tangan Akashi terdapat gunting yang terhunus kedepan. Sedangkan Aomine melihat sekeliling lebih teliti.

"Ryouta! Dimana kau?! Jawab aku!"

Hening , sangat hening. Rumah Kise benar-benar kosong. Kedua kakaknya tidak tinggal serumah dengannya, dan Kise hanya sendirian di rumahnya. Ia tak dapat minggu sunyinya, dan mungkin juga tak dapat melabrak si pelaku. _Sial, menyia-nyiakan waktu_ – Pikir Akashi.

"Daiki, ke dapur."

Dapur rumah Ryouta berjarak 15 langkah kaki dari tempat mereka berada. Setelah mereka berjalan ke arah dapur, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut – _lagi lagi Generasi Keajaiban kehilangan anggota inti mereka._

" si keparat itu…"

Akashi mengenggam guntingnya sangat erat dan mendekati jasad Ryouta yang sudah dilumuri darah. Dengan keheranan yang memuncak, Akashi bertanya-tanya. _Kenapa belati itu ada di tangan Kise? Bukankah Akashi sudah mengambilnya 5 hari lalu?_

Sementara Aomine menghubungi rekannya, Akashi meneliti hal-hal janggal yang ada di sekitar Kise. Satu hal yang membuat Akashi terganggu adalah belati _St. Rouri_ yang ada di genggaman tangan Kise, membuatnya menjadi menyangka kalau Kise adalah korban bunuh diri. Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak mungkin juga Kise bunuh diri tanpa alasan dan meminta tolong pada Akashi. _Sangat tidak masuk di akal_.

Ponselnya kini bordering lagi. Nomor tak dikenal masuk menelefon Akashi. _Mungkin saja bisa jadi petunjuk!_ Dengan spontan ia mengangkatnya.

' _akan aku bunuh rekanmu semua.. .mati.'_

"Keparat, katakan dimana kau berada. Sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

' _aku akan membunuh kalian semua… '_

Cukup kesal karena perkataannya sama sekali tak didengar si penelefon. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Akashi berkata kasar seperti itu. Dia sudah kelewat _kesal_, memegang guntingnya erat.

'_aku dikucilkan… aku akan membunuh mereka…'_

Sambungan terputus. Emosinya meluap dan ia membanting ponselnya ke lantai dapur yang penuh bercak darah, tak lupa ikut membanting guntingnya, lalu tertancaplah dengan indah ke layar ponselnya itu. Sampai retak.

Hampir saja setengah gila Akashi menghadapi masalah seperti ini. Ada dua anggota inti yang sudah tewas dibunuh oleh orang yang sama. Masih masuk di akal jika pembunuhnya itu manusia. Tetapi kasus ini terlalu banyak kejanggalan di setiap alur pembunuhannya.

15 Menit kemudian beberapa orang dari tempat Akashi membawa jasad Kise untuk dibersihkan dan disemayamkan. Akashi mengurut dahinya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya. Hari ini sudah mulai bersalju dan hari sudah semakin siang semenjak Akashi dan Aomine datang ke rumah Kise pagi ini.

"Kau menghancurkan ponselmu lagi."

Aomine ikut bersandar di dinding samping Akashi yang juga sedang bersandar. "Tega sekali." Lanjut Aomine.

"Terlalu banyak kejanggalan, Daiki. Si keparat itu tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya sama sekali."

Aomine hanya menarik nafas dan melepaskannya. " kau pernah dengar tragedi Kiseki no Sedai, generasi 40 tahun lalu?"

Akashi terlihat bingung, menunggu cerita dari pemuda biru tua itu. " tidak. Bisa kau ceritakan hal itu?"

" Fukube Miyano. Kapten Kiseki no Sedai 40 tahun lalu. Ia adalah seorang kapten yang dihormati dan sangat dihargai. Tetapi salah satu timnya mengajak ia bermain _one on one_ dan ia hampir kalah."

Uh, sama seperti Akashi saat melawan Murasakibara, jika ia mengingat hari-hari di Teikou dulu.

" tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat marah karena lawan mainnya itu sangat meremehkan Fukube. Semua anggota timnya juga berpendapat sama seperti lawannya. Di hari itu Fukube berjanji."

"apa?"

" ia tak akan membunuh rekan setimnya dulu. Namun ia akan membunuh anggota Kiseki no Sedai pada generasi 5 dekade berikutnya. Yaitu generasi kita. Beruntunglah kita, Akashi. Kau tidak sampai berjanji membunuh rekan setimmu sendiri atau membunuh anggota generasi lima dekade berikutnya."

Uh, kalau seperti itu, Aomine dan yang lainnya juga sangat-sangat beruntung dan bersyukur, kaptennya hanya berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kejam dan sarkastik. Tak separah Fukube Miyano.

Jadi Dia, orangnya?

" Daiki. Kau tahu dia ada dimana sekarang?"

" kudengar ia telah meninggal semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu. Entah, kupikir memang ia akan melakukan segala cara."

Tak ada alasan bahwa Akashi harus lepas dari ini semua. Dia sudah tak mau ada anggota yang terbunuh lagi, jadi dia akan bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan masalah gila ini. Sungguh gila, hingga Akashi benar-benar ingin ikut campur.

"Akashi."

Seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan jas – Pelatih, memanggil Akashi setelah ia turun dari mobil. Menghampiri Akashi dan Aomine. Aomine mengerti jika ini akan jadi urusan Akashi dan Pelatih, jadi ia meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

" ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

.

.

.

Pelatih membawa Akashi ke sebuah tempat pemakaman umum. Cukup heran kenapa ia dibawa ke tempat seperti ini – yah, dia mempercayai Pelatih dan pasti sesuatu yang penting ingin dibicarakan dengannya, di tempat ini.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, Akashi. Kau pasti tak ingin rekanmu mati lagi, kan?"

Pasti ada hal yang aneh. Aneh, sangat aneh. Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal. Pelatih terdengar lebih sarkastik dari dirinya, dan itu membuatnya merasa direndahkan.

Tapi, oops. Akashi mengetahuinya.

"siapa kau?"

Pelatih bukanlah pelatih yang sebenarnya.

Pria itu memberhentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Akashi. "ketahuan, ya?"

Lensa matanya merah menyala – menatap Akashi tajam. Tanpa ada ragu, Pria itu akan menghantam tubuh Akashi dengan belati yang pernah ia lihat, _St. Rouri. _Tajam, sangat tajam. Mengenai lengannya sebentar saja dapat menyebabkan robekan yang agak dalam dan sekarang mulai mengucurkan darah segar sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Dengan gesit pula, gunting yang sudah ada di kantung jaket miliknya ia ayunkan ke arah wajah pria yang sebenarnya pelatih itu. Benar- benar ia ingin membunuhnya untuk membalas semua yang telah terjadi.

"kau mau membunuhku, sama saja kau akan membunuh pria tua ini! Lagipula sia-sia saja, karena aku hanya arwah dan pelatihmu itu sudah mati setelah aku merasukinya!"

Sambil menyeringai, Akashi memberhentikan serangan guntingnya itu. "membunuh pria tua ini? Jangan konyol . Aku yang berhak melakukan apapun. Aku yang memenangi semua hal di dunia ini."

Heterokromianya mulai bereaksi saat ia membuka matanya perlahan setelah kedipan pertama. Menyala-nyala.

Setelah Akashi menatap matanya Pria di depannya,

"_jantung."_

Pria itu berhenti bergerak, seakan-akan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan mulai menjatuhkan dirinya. Fukube Miyano terlihat keluar dari tubuh Pelatih lewat _emperor eye_nya – menghilang seakan debu yang tertiup angin.

"kau tidak akan menang, Miyano. Tenanglah di alammu."

Begitulah seharusnya kerja _emperor eye_.

Mau dikatakan apapun, Akashi tak akan dituduh sebagai pelaku. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia seperti sudah dibunuh oleh Akashi – walaupun itu dosa besar bagi Akashi. Ya, dosa besar. Semua demi rekan timnya yang sudah tewas. Semua demi rekannya, ia tak ingin ada rekannya yang meninggal lagi karena janji konyol Fukube Miyano lima puluh tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Klub basket mereka berduka kembali, setelah kematian Kise dan pelatih mereka di hari yang sama. _Dengan begini semua telah berakhir_. Beberapa hari setelah hari kematian mereka, klub basket dibuka kembali dan menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasa. Tanpa Kuroko, Kise dan Pelatih.

Mereka mendiagnosa kematian pelatih hanya karena serangan jantung. Yah, memang serangan jantung. Karena _emperor eye_ si kapten klub basket. Tak ada yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Akashi dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Sore itu Kiseki no Sedai – minus Kuroko dan Kise berkumpul di gym. Sangat sepi, rasanya.

Sekumpulan orang itu hanya memandangi diri mereka satu sama lain tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan. Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Murasakibara dengan snack nya, Midorima dengan _Lucky Item_nya, Momoi dengan papan jalannya, dan Akashi yang memperhatikan mereka semua.

"sepi, ya?"

Momoi memulai percakapan, mengharapkan respon dari para pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kuharap semua yang terjadi tak membuat kalian putus asa dan berhenti bermain basket." Lanjutnya.

"tentu tidak, dan tidak akan aku biarkan."

Akashi berdiri dan bangkit dari duduknya di bangku gym. " kita akan membuat mereka bangga, bukan?"

"tanpa pelatihpun, Akachin bisa melatih kami." Ucap Murasakibara.

"aku yakin, kita akan jadi lebih kuat." Midorima menambahkan.

Akashi menatap Aomine. " Ada sepatah kata, Daiki?"

"ah,ya. Mohon kerjasamanya, Pelatih dan Kapten."

Momoi tersenyum, disusul Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midormia. Merasa puas dengan timnya yang sudah tak khawatir dan larut dalam kesedihan, Akashi juga ikut tersenyum.

" Ya, kita akan membuat mereka bangga. Dan dengan ini, aku nyatakan Klub Basket akan dibuka kembali dan menerima anggota baru."

Klub Basket baru, Pelatih baru , kehidupan baru. Semua orang berharap setiap hari akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Maka mereka akan berusaha dan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik lagi. Semua pasti dilakukan dengan kerja keras.

Hari baru, ya. Semangat baru.

Akashi berharap rekannya akan tersenyum di atas sana.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

!  
FAK! Apa-apaan ini? Sungguh tidak jelas :v niatnya mau dibuat per-chapter, tapi malah jadi oneshot-_- dan tidak kusangka perubahan gaya tulisannya terlihat berubah drastis dari awal. Maklumi , ff ini sudah bersarang dan baru dilanjutkan akhir-akhir ini :v btw, ini fic pertama :v

Masih sangat newbie jadi maklumi :v aku butuh bimbingan dari senpai-senpai yang sudah mastah dalam menulis fanfiction! Dengan cara membaca fic yang keren, sih :v

Terima kasih untuk tomodachi ku yang maksa minta di tamatin :v aku tamatin saat itu juga :v dan akhirnya ini fict selese :v *syukuran*

Terima kasih juga untuk seluruh jenis reader termasuk Silent Reader :v silahkan review. Gamau juga gapapa, :v Tapi pastikan kau **Review**fict ini atau tidak kau akan merasakannya.

Ppfft :v Arigatou!

_ARUMA, 2/4/2016, 8:20 P.M_


End file.
